


Shit happens.

by i_know_we_are_insane



Series: Chaos [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Party Game
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_we_are_insane/pseuds/i_know_we_are_insane





	Shit happens.




End file.
